Sehunnie, I'm Jealous!
by Ritta.Frijayanti
Summary: Warning : BoyXBoy HunHan Couple FF ini terinspirasi dari perform BoA ft Sehun - Only One


**HunHan Couple** **– "Sehunnie, I'm Jelaous!"**

Main Cast : - Oh Sehun EXO-K

Xi Luhan EXO-M

Support Cast : - Chanyeol EXO-K

- Suho EXO-K

- Kai EXO-K

- Others

Gendre : Yaoi Romance

Rate : T/M

Length : ONESHOOT

Warning : BoyXBoy (Yaoi), typo, cerita pasaran acak kadut.

CERITA ASELI PUNYA SAYA! Maaf jika terdapat kesamaan cerita

Summary : **"Jangan berbohong padaku Lu...aku tau, aku hafal betul siapa kau, kau paling tidak bisa berbohong, dan itu terlihat dari kedua mata indahmu"**

Happy Reading...

Sehun Pov

Huh, menyebalkan sekali, saat-saat dimana kami EXO tengah menikmati liburan yang lumayan panjang karna usainya Tour Mini Album Debut kami dan Showcase showcase yang diselenggarakan dibeberapa negara beberapa waktu lalu. Aku justru harus bangun pagi-pagi karna ada job pribadi di acara Music Bank MBC. Memang ini kesempatanku untuk menunjukan perform soloku pada fans-fans kami, tapi aku juga iri jika melihat semua member masih pada terlelap dialam mimpi menikmati Liburan ini seharian penuh dirumah.

Saat ini EXO M memang tengah berada dikorea karna selain ingin berlibur bersama dengan kami EXO K, beberapa diantara mereka juga tengah ada job masing-masing disini sama sepertiku. Untung saja aku ditemani Luhan namjachinguku perform hari ini, setidaknya aku tak merasa kesepian dan lebih bersemangat karna ditemani oleh namjachinguku walaupun sebetulnya dia juga free job,tapi dia rela menemaniku perform hari ini karna aku juga yang memintanya.

"Lu,apa kau sudah siap?" tanyaku duduk di Sofa ruang tamu sembari mengikat tali sepatuku.

"Ne hunniee...aku sudah siap kajja!" Jawabnya keluar dari kamar dengan wajah yang sangat cerah secerah baju yang ia kenakan berwarna colourfull membuatnya sangat manis seperti menoleh kearahnya, mataku tak lepas dari sosok malaikat mungil nan cantik dihadapanku. Aku memanangi sosok mungil itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, benar-benar ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat mengagumkan. Mataku terus tak berhenti menatap objek yang begitu indah, sungguh aku sangat mencintai namja itu.

"Sehunieee...kau kenapa?!" Ucapnya melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"ah eo..eoh..kau sudah siap ya?" tanyaku tiba-tiba gugup melihat parasnya yang cantik berada tepat didepan wajahku.

"ne, aku sudah siap...Sehunnie, bagimana penampilanku? Cocok tidak?" tanyanya polos membuatku gemas setengah mati.

"ah...ne sangat cocok, cocok sekali...neomu yeppo" Pujiku tersenyum manis mengamati penampilannya dari bawah hingga ujung kepala,dapat kulihat pujianku sukses membuat namja mungil itu berblushing ria.

Blusshhh~

kulihat Rona merah nampak diwajah putihnya karna malu menambah kesan manis pada dirinya.

"Jeongmal?"Tanyanya memastikan ucapanku. Aku hanya menganggung sebagai jawaban.

"Lagipula aku yang ingin perform kenapa kau yang sibuk?" sambungku lagi.

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya jika aku juga ingin terlihat manis setiap saat?" Gumamnya sedih mempout bibirnya imut. Oh Lihatlah ia sangat begitu menggoda, jika hari ini tidak ada jadwal perform sudah dipastikan saat itu juga aku akan menerkam namja manis ini. Aku tersenyum dan mengusap lembut surai rambut keemasan miliknya dengan penuh sayang.

"Ani...tentu saja boleh, hanya saja aku sedikit tidak rela jika kau berpenampilan manis didepan orang lain,karna aku takut mereka akan merebutmu dariku!"

Bluusshhh

Lagi-lagi pipi putih mulusnya bersemu rona merah, ia hanya bisa tersenyum menunduk malu. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa terkekeh melihat reaksinya yang menurutku sangat manis.

"Ah..jam berapa ini? Kajja kita berangkat Lu, nanti kita bisa telat" Ucap ku menghentikan sweet moment kami, karna jika masih diteruskan bisa-bisa aku benar-benar menerkamnya sekarang juga.

"eoh, kau benar! Ayo!" sambungnya menggandeng tanganku hangat dan pergi.

Sehun Pov End

Tiba diStudio

Sehun tampak sibuk dimake up oleh penata rias diruang make up artist sedangkan Luhan hanya menunggu Sehun di kursi belakang tempat Sehun dirias.

Luhan Pov

Aku menunggu namjachinguku dikursi belakang tempat ia dirias, sungguh hanya melihat sosoknya dari pantulan cermin saja desiran darah dan detakan jantungku sudah bereaksi tidak normal. Bagaimana tidak, ia begitu sangat tampan bak Pangeran dari negri kayangan. Tak henti-hentinya aku melihatnya dari sini. Sungguh mempesona.

Ceklek~

"Sehun-ssi! 5 menit lagi Bersiaplah untuk tampil!" Ujar salah satu Crue Acara Music Bank memberi aba-aba pada Sehun untuk segera bersiap-siap tampil

"Ne!" Jawabnya beranjak berdiri. Lalu ia menoleh ke arahku dan menghampiriku.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Haahh Apa ini? ayolah ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk salah tingkah didepannya. Ia hanya menghampiriku saja kenapa jantungku seperti ingin lepas saking kencangnya detakan ini.

"Hanniee...aku perform dulu ya, kau tunggu saja disini arra!" ucapnya menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya dan membelai surai rambutku dengan lembut yang membuat wajahku tiba-tiba memanas.

"Ne...arra! Hwaiting hunniee!" Ucapku tak kalah menyunggingkan senyuman manisku untuk memberinya semangat. Ia membalas dengan senyuman dan kedipan mata mautnya yang membuatku lagi-lagi memblushing ria didepannya lalu beranjak pergi keatas panggung. aku hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan senyuman malu ku dan tak ketinggalan pipiku yang seperti kepiting rebus. Sehun Benar-benar membuatku sangat malu.

Luhan Pov End

Lantunan musik dipanggung, kerlap-kerlip tata lampu panggung, dan sorakan para penonton yang heboh menggema diarea gedung pertunjukan mengawali Sehun perform diatas panggung bersama penyanyi andalah SM Entertaiment juga yaitu BoA. Ya BoA, sebenarnya Sehun hanya diminta untuk featuring Dance dengan BoA dilagu Only One hari ini, tentu Sehun tak menolaknya karna kapan lagi ia bisa bekerja sama dengan senior sukses seperti BoA, BoA juga salah satu inspirasi Sehun dalam berkarya. selain BoA dan Sehun sama-sama berada dibawah naungan Label yang sama, hubungan mereka juga sangat baik hubungan antara Sunbaenim dan Honbaenim.

Ditengah Sehun masih asyik perform featuring dance dengan BoA, sepasang mata lain dibelakang panggung melihat dengan jelas mereka dance dengan jarak yang terlalu intim di atas panggung, membuat raut wajah sosok itu justru berubah menjadi musam.

"Sehunnieee~ hiks..Tidak! tidak hunnie! Jangan seperti itu..kau membuatku sakiit...hiks..hiks.." Lirih Luhan sembari meremas bajunya. Merasa dadanya yang sesak karna tak sanggup melihat kemesraan mereka secara terang-terangan didepan Luhan.

Air mata yang sedari tadi dibendung kini tak dapat lagi ditahan, air mata itu lolos begitu saja dari mata indah Luhan. Luhan langsung menghapus air mata itu kasar dengan telapak tangannya, karna tak ingin orang lain disekelilingnya melihatnya aneh menangis tanpa sebab. Walau jelas sebabnya tentu saja karna penampilan Sehun dan BoA yang terlalu dekat.

Luhan memang tau sejak awal jika hari ini Sehun akan perform dengan Seniornya BoA, tetapi Luhan fikir Sehun akan menyanyi bersama dengan BoA, tapi ternyata justru ia melihat Sehun melakukan sexy dance dengan BoA, walau itu hanya sekedar bentuk dari pekerjaannya, tetap saja membuat hati Luhan teriris sakit karna cemburu.

Karna sudah tak tahan melihat kemesraan itu terus-menerus, Luhan pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih perform tanpa memberitahukan Sehun terlebih dahulu.

At Dorm

Sesampainya di Dorm, Luhan berlari sembari menangis kecil menuju kamar yang bertuliskan "HunHan's Room"

BRAKKK!

Suara bantingan pintu kamar yang ditimbulkan oleh Luhan sukses membuat Chanyeol, Suho, dan Kai yang berada di ruang tengah sedang bermain kartu kaget setengah mati,untung saja mereka tidak lompat dari sofa. Chanyeol, Suho, dan Kai hanya saling menatap bingung satu sama lain melihat sikap Luhan tiba-tiba marah membanting pintu, apalagi terdengar isakan tangis kecil dari mulutnya walau itu terdengar samar-samar tapi Chanyeol, Suho, dan Kai dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kau lihat tadi? Ada apa dengan Luhan?" tanya Kai bingung

"Entahlah, tidak biasanya ia bersikap kasar seperti itu, mungkin ia sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun" jawab Suho

"Sepertinya juga tadi ia menangis, ada apa lagi dengan pasangan bubble tea itu?" Lanjut tanya Chanyeol

"Baiklah, biar ku temui dia dulu...aku takut terjadi apa-apa" Ujar Kai berniat beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menemui Luhan dikamar HunHan. Tetapi Tangan Suho mencengah langkah Kai dan kembali terduduk ditempat semula.

"Jangan! Biarkan dia sendiri dulu, dia perlu menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya, Aku yakin hanya Sehun yang Bisa menenangkan hatinya" Ujar Suho bijaksana. Chanyeol dan Kai pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

~*~ Back to Studio

Sehun Pov

Aku baru selesai perform, hufftt sangat melelahkan tetapi semua itu terbayar lunas dengan antusias penonton yang menonton perform ku dan tentunya Sunbaenim BoA noona, begitu meriah! Aku sangat berterimakasih dengan featuring dance ini, pengalaman yang tak terlupakan untukku. Aku lekas menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaianku yang dipenuhi peluh sehabis perform dan berniat untuk menemui malaikat cantikku yang pasti sudah menungguku terlalu lama.

Ceklek

Aku membuka pintu kamar rias itu,dan masuk kedalam. Sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, lalu kemana Luhannie ku? Bukankah aku menyuruhnya untuk menungguku disini?

Aku pun keluar kembali dan bertanya kemana Luhan pada penata rias yang tadi meriasku tengah lewat dihadapanku.

"permisi,"

"ne, ada apa Sehun-ssi?" tanya penata rias itu.

"mmm...aku ingin bertanya, apa kau melihat namja yang tadi menemaniku sewaktu aku dirias tadi? Aku mencarinya tidak ada" Tanyaku lagi.

"mmm...aku tadi sih melihatnya, sewaktu kau tampil, ia melihat penampilanmu dibelakang panggung, lalu tak beberapa lama kemudian aku melihatnya keluar dan pergi dengan wajah yang sedikit sedih" Jelas penata rias itu panjang lebar.

Mataku membulat mendengar penuturan penata rias itu. Sedih? Kenapa Luhannieku Sedih? Itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus berputar-putar di benakku.

"Sedih?" tanyaku memastikan penjelasan Penata rias itu.

"ne, aku sih tidak lihat jelas, tapi sepertinya ia sedikit kecewa dan sedih" Jelas penata rias itu lagi.

"ooh..baiklah gumawo" Ucapku sembari membungkukkan badan.

Pikiranku kini benar-benar kacau, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Luhan? Rasa khawatir terus berkutat dipikiranku. Tak sempat untuk berganti baju,Aku pun langsung mengambil jaketku di ruang rias dan segera melesat pergi meninggalkan lokasi studio dan menuju Dorm.

Sehun Pov End

Dilain tempat, tepat dikamar bertuliskan "HunHan's Room" terlihat namja mungil duduk bersila diatas ranjang tengah memukul-mukul boneka Rusa berukuran jumbo pemberian Sehun di hari ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Sesekali ia menggerutu tak jelas dan mempout bibir mungilnya menambah kesan imut walau sosok itu sedang marah.

"Ukkh sehunniee jahatt, sehunnie jelekk! Aku benci! Aku benci sehunniee!" Teriakan menggelegar Luhan terdengar sampai keluar kamar.

"Sehunnieee... kenapa kau tak mengerti perasaankuuu...hiks..hiks... aku benci sehunniee~ tapii... aku sayangg" Gumam suara Luhan semakin melemah dengan menenggelamkan paras cantik itu dalam dekapan boneka Jombu Rusanya.

"Aku pulaangg!" Seru Sehun yang baru saja pulang dari jadwal shownya, dan disambut oleh Chanyeol,Suho, dan Kai yang masih sedari tadi bermain kartu diruang tengah, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sehun yang melihatnya merasa risih karna ditatap oleh hyung-hyung nya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sehun mengeritkan dahinya bingung melihat sikap hyung-hyungnya.

"Ya! Magnae! Kau apakan Luhanniemu ha?!" tanya Chanyeol yang langsung to the point membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Hannie hyung sudah pulang?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Yak! Magnae! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tau kekasihmu pulang duluan, bahkan dia sudah berjam-jam berada dikamar terus sambil menangis dan berteriak-teriak" jelas Chanyeol yang terlalu jujur hingga terpaksa Suho memberi deathglare pada Chanyeol hingga membuat Chanyeol bungkam dan ciut.

"Me...menangis?" tanya Sehun membulatkan matanya sempurna tak percaya dengan apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Pasalnya tadi pagi Luhan benar-benar dalam keadaan yang gembira, bagaimana bisa sekarang berubah sedih. Oh ayolah oh Sehun, pikirkan baik-baik apa kesalahanmu pada kekasihmu!

"Maaf Sehun, kami tak bermaksud membuatmu lebih khawatir lagi, tapi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu Luhan pulang dan membanting pintu, kemudian kami mendengar isakan-isakan tangis dan teriakan-teriakan dari kamar kalian, Aku ingin memastikan apakah dia baik-baik saja, tapi sepertinya percuma kami melakukan itu, karna kami tau pasti ini tentang masalah kalian berdua,dan hanya kau yang bisa menenangkannya! Untuk itu sebaiknya kau cepat temui Luhan, dan selesaikan masalah kalian secepatnya! Jangan sampai ia sedih berkepanjangan" Jelas Suho panjang lebar.

Sehun hanya bisa diam membisu mendengar penuturan Leader EXO K itu, pantas saja Luhan pulang duluan tanpa memberitahu Sehun sama sekali. Tapi karna apa? Sehun masih tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan marah padanya?

"Yha! Kenapa kau malah melamun! Cepat temui Luhan! Selesaikan masalah kalian!" Seru Kai mengbuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Ah..nee...gumawo...kalau begitu aku masuk dulu hyungdeul" ucap Sehun segera beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar HunHan.

Sehun Pov

Ceklek

Kubuka pintu kamar yang bercat coklat, kulangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam kamar, terlihat sosok malaikat yang ku rindukan dan kusayangi sedang terbaring diatas ranjang, bagaimana bisa aku tak sadar telah menyakiti hati malaikat cantik itu. Rasa khawatir dan bersalah masih terus berkutat dipikiran dan hatiku.

Ku duduki tubuhku disamping ranjang, ternyata malaikatku sedang tertidur pulas sembari memeluk boneka Rusa berukuran Jumbo pemberianku untuknya di hari ulang tahunnya tahun lalu, masih kuingat jelas ia sangat gembira ketika kuberikan boneka Rusa itu, Deer Doll for My little Deer.

kulihat paras cantik yang begitu damai dan cantik, kupandangi setiap inci lekuk wajah cantiknya, kubelai surai rambut halus keemasan miliknya tak henti-hentinya aku mengucapkan bahwa aku mencintainya dalam setiap desir nafas tubuhku. Aku terlalu mencintainya, sangat mencintainya.

Ku sentuh wajah putih mulus miliknya, Aku sedikit mengerutkan keningku melihat dengan jelas mata ini pasti habis menangis, masih terlihat dengan jelas jejak air mata dipipi mulusnya, makin membuat rasa bersalahku semakin besar.

"Mianeyo Hannie~ kau kenapa?" ucapku lirih sangat pelan agar tidak mengganggu tidur pulasnya.

Sehun Pov End

Merasa tidurnya terusik, sosok yang sedari tadi terjaga dari tidurnya tiba-tiba terbangun mengerjapkan matanya pelan, membiasakan cahaya luar masuk kedalam retina mata indahnya. Mengumpulkan nyawanya dari tidurnya. Diusap matanya dengan punggung tangan untuk memperjelas penglihatannya pada sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

"Se...sehunnie?" tanya Luhan membangunkan tubuhnya, bingung sejak kapan Sehun ada dikamar? Dan sejak kapan Sehun ada disampingnya ketika ia tertidur? Itulah yang ada dipikiran Luhan saat ini.

"Kau sudah bangun eoh?" tanya Sehun sembari mengusap surai rambut Luhan lembut.

"Ne, sejak kapan kau sudah pulang?" tanya Luhan menatap Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dan menyentil pelan hidung mungil nan mancung milik Luhan.

"awwhh...appoo" rintih Luhan mengembungkan pipinya imut mengusap-usap hidungnya. Sehun hanya terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Luhan yang neomu kyeopta.

"Justru aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu,sejak kapan kau pulang meninggalkanku eoh? Bukankah aku sudah bilang, tunggu aku sampai selesai perform" Jelas Sehun hanya membuat Luhan tertunduk diam.

"Wae? Kenapa kau diam saja Lu?" tanya Sehun lagi

"A..ak..aku...aku lelah, jadi aku pulang duluan" jawab Luhan berbohong sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun tau sangat tau kalau malaikat cantik didepannya kini tengah berbohong. Ia tersenyum.

"Benar hanya karna itu?" tanya Sehun lembut sembari mengangkat dagu Luhan agar wajah cantik Luhan menatap mata elangnya. Mau tidak mau Luhan harus menatap mata elang itu, mata yang selalu membuat hatinya berdegup kencang.

"Iya..." jawab Luhan Singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kata Suho , Chanyeol, dan Kai hyung kau habis menangis? Membanting pintu, lalu berteriak-teriak sampai terdengar dari luar kamar..hm?" Ujar Sehun membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya sempurna, Sehun mengetahui Ia tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"mw...mwo? An...an..aniyo! aku tidak melakukan apa-apa... sed...sedari tadi... aku...aku hanya tidur kok" Elak Luhan menundukan kepala menyembunyikan wajah merah padamnya karna malu.

Sehun tersenyum. Tangan besarnya menakup wajah mungil cantik milik Luhan. Ditatapnya dua manik coklat Luhan yang indah. Luhan pun demikian, memberanikan diri menatap dua pasang mata elang milik kekasih tampannya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Lu...aku tau, aku hafal betul siapa kau, kau paling tidak bisa berbohong, dan itu terlihat dari kedua mata indahmu" Ucap Sehun lembut menatap dalam mata Luhan. Luhan membalas dengan tatapan sendu.

"Tid..tidak sehunnie, aku tidak berbohong" elak Luhan lagi memalingkan wajahnya kesembarang arah.

"Kau masih tidak mau mengakui? Baiklah kurasa aku harus memanggil Suho, Chanyeol, dan Kai Hyung kemari agar mereka berbicara yang sejujurnya didepan kita, agar semuanya jelas" Ujar Sehun mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan bergegas keluar.

SREEETT

Tetapi sebuah tangan mungil & hangat mencegahnya dan kembali terduduk dipinggir ranjang. Luhan mencegahnya, ia takut, ia tak mau melibatkan member EXO yang lain.

"Wae? Apa semua yang Suho, Kai, dan Chanyeol hyung katakan itu benar?" tanya Sehun yang lagi-lagi membuat Luhan tertunduk diam. Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, ternyata benar Luhan tadi menangis, tapi karena apa?

"Wae? Kenapa kau menangis Baby Lu? Apa aku menyakitimu? Katakan padaku kesalahan apa yang aku tidak menyadarinya?hm?" tanya Sehun menangkup wajah mungil namjachingunya, dapat dilihat mata indah itu mulai sendu dan berkaca-kaca bersiap mengeluarkan cairan bening yang akan membasahi pipinya. Semakin membuat Sehun merasa bersalah padanya.

"Sehunnie... hiks aku...aku tidak suka melihat kau melakukan sexy dance dengan BoA noona hiks..hiks.." Tangisan Luhan pun pecah cairan bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya untuk keluar kini sudah membasahi pipi mulusnya. Ditenggelamkannya wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun,tak peduli kemeja Sehun basah karna air matanya yg terus mengalir. Sehun membulatkan matanya sempurna mendengar penuturan kekasihnya, jadi karna itu Luhan marah padanya?. Sungguh ia sangat menyesal karna sama sekali tak menyadari telah menyakiti hati namja yang paling ia cintai itu. Sehun mendekap tubuh mungil yg bergetar itu dengan sangat erat, memberi kenyamanan pada namja yg begitu ia cintai.

"Uljima Lu~ kau tak perlu cemburu, aku dan BoA noona hanya sebatas Hunbaenim dan Sunbaenim saja, Aku tetap hanya mencintaimu hyung..sungguh" Ucap lembut Sehun membelai surai rambut Luhan dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"tapi... ak...aku..tetap tidak suka...hiks hiks" ucap Luhan masih diringi dengan isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya, menutup paras cantiknya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Sehun benar-benar tidak tega dan merasa sangat bersalah jika Luhannie nya sudah menangis seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berpaling pada yang lain, sedangkan ia sudah terperangkap oleh pesonanya.

"Baby Lu~ dengarkan aku...aku hanya mencintaimu, yang Oh Sehun cintai hanyalah Xi Luhan, begitupun yang Xi Luhan cintai hanyalah Oh Sehun, arra? Jadi percaya padaku, aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu cemburu lagi, kalau perlu aku rela tidak mengambil job seperti ini lagi, aku lebih baik kehilangan job ku, daripada aku harus kehilanganmu Baby Lu~ Chup~" Jelas Sehun mencium kelopak mata indah Luhan agar berhenti menangis,Luhan hanya mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Luhan polos.

Oh Lihatlah wajah polos malaikat itu benar-benar membuat seorang Oh Sehun bertekuk lutut tak berdaya terpanah pesonanya.

"Ne Little Deer~ aku berjanji! akan kutunjukan apapun padamu betapa besar cintaku untukmu, dan hanya kau yang kucintai" ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan mengembangkan senyum manisnya dan kembali ceria.

"Nah begitu lebih baik kan..kau tampak sangat cantik saat tersenyum.. Oooh...rasanya sejak tadi pagi sampai sekarang kau benar-benar menggoda imanku baby Lu~" ucap Sehun menyeringai membuat Luhan sedikit mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"mm? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan bingung.

Sehun mulai mendekati wajah Luhan, Luhan yang merasa gerak gerik Sehun sedikit berbahaya mulai beringsut mundur hingga tubuhnya tak terasa sudah terpojok ditempat tidurnya.

"Se..sehunnie,ka..kau mau ap-mmmppphhhh.." belum sempat Luhan selesai berbicara, bibir mungilnya sudah di bungkam oleh bibir Sehun. Sehun melumat bibir plump milik Luhan bak buah cheery yang sangat manis, menahan tengkuk leher Luhan agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Menggigit sedikit bibir bawah Luhan yang membuat Sehun selalu kecanduan untuk terus ingin merasakan manisnya bibir seorang Xi Luhan.

"mmmppphhhh...see...hunn..nniieehh...se..saakkkhh" gumam Luhan disela-sela ciumannya dengan Sehun, sembari memukul-mukul pelan dada kokoh Sehun agar melepaskan tautan ciumannya.

Sehun pun menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sudah kehabisan oksigen karna kegiatan ciuman mereka dengan terpaksa melepaskan pautan ciuman itu. Sehun tau Luhan bukanlah orang yang bisa berlama ciuman, baru sebentar saja ia sudah sesak kehabisan nafas, tetapi Sehun tak pernah memaksanya untuk mengikuti hawa nafsunya, walau jujur bagi Sehun ia belum merasa puas. Tunggu! Ia memang tidak pernah puas jika menyangkut soal Rusa kecilnya ini yang selalu menggoda imannya.

"hosh..hosh...kau pervert!" pekik Luhan cemberut sambil menetralisir nafasnya kembali. Sehun hanya terkekeh geli melihat wajah Luhan yang sudah merah merona.

"itu agar kau percaya padaku,bahwa hanya dirimu yang aku cintai Xiao Lu, karna hanya dengan dirimulah aku dapat menunjukan rasa cintaku padamu seperti itu, orang lain tentu saja tidak bisa" Jelas Sehun sembari mengusap wajah cantik Luhan.

Lagi-lagi sikap Sehun membuat wajah Luhan seperti kepiting rebus karna malu.

"Mau aku tunjukan lagi?" pertanyaan Sehun kali ini benar-benar membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya sempurna dan meneguk air liur dengan susah payah, menatap takut Sehun yang mulai menyeringai tak jelas.

"Ap..apa maksud- huwaaaaaaaa" Ucapan Luhan terputus saat Sehun mendorong tubuh mungil itu tertidur dikasur dan menindihi tubuh mungil Luhan dengan penuh seringai yang mengerikan. Luhan tau pasti akhir dari kejadian ini, ia akan berakhir dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan, seluruh badannya penuh kissmark dan peluh,serta tak lupa cara jalan yang sedikit agak pincang.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Sehuniieeeehhhh...sudaahhh...aku lelaahhh...euughh ini sudaahh yangghh ke sekiaannhh kalinyaahhh euughhh~" lenguh Luhan lemas karna perbuatan namjachingunya yang masih asyik dengan kegiatan "this and that" mereka.

"Beluummh haniieehhh..aku masih belummh puasshh...kau sangat menggodaahhh... tungguuhhh sampai beberapa ronde lagiiihhhh" Desah Sehun yang masih terus memberikan service pada namjachingunya diatas ranjang.

"shirroooooo!" teriakan nyaring suara Luhan sampai terdengar sampai ke luar kamar HunHAn.

~*~ Malam hari Diruang makan

"Suara apa itu? Seperti suara Luhan hyung.." tanya D.O bingung mendengar suara aneh sejak tadi sore.

"itu pasti HunHAn sedang melakukan "this and that"! Ck! Dasar! Sejak sore tadi sampai malam begini belum selesai juga!" Ucap Chanyeol santai & jujur membuat semua member yang ada di meja makan melongo dengan tatapan o_O milik D.O.

PLETAAAKKK

Sebuah centong nasi (?) berhasil mendarat tepat dikepala Chanyeol oleh Kris sang pelaku.

"Yak!appoo..!Kenapa hyung memukul kepalaku eoh?" tanya Chanyeol mempout bibirnya sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dilempar centong nasi (?) tadi.

"Ya! Tak seharusnya kau berbicara terlalu jujur seperti itu didepan kami semua,ucapanmu itu dapat merusak pikiran polos D.O , Tao, dan Xiumin hyung arasseo!" tegas Kris dengan tatapan tajamnya yang membuat semua member tak ada yang berani melawan termasuk chanyeol yang langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri.


End file.
